


Elaborate Setups

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Random Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: Sometimes it takes something small like a dealing with a curse to put things back on track.





	Elaborate Setups

“Look, just call,” Jackson said impatiently. 

Scott’s eyes flashed red and all the betas quickly looked away. 

“He’s right,” Lydia announced from her throne on the sofa. 

Scott glanced at Isaac and Boyd and could clearly see that they, too, wanted him to make the call. _ It shouldn’t be so hard _, he thought. He turned and jogged into the Preserve, mentally and physically giving him the space he needed. He stopped suddenly and took out the scrap of paper he had been given by a very old witch. His hands shook slightly as he took out his phone and dialed the number. 

His phone rang twice before connecting. Scott’s heart sped up as he heard the sounds of someone fumbling with the phone. The phone dropped once before a voice mumbled something that might have been a greeting. 

“Stiles?” Scott called softly, bracing himself for disappointment. The witch could have given him a bogus number. It wouldn’t be the first time a lead turned out to be false. 

There was a pause. Through the connection, Scott could hear the rapid uneven heart beat on the other end of the line. 

“It’s Scott,” Scott said quickly. “Scott McCall. From Beacon…” 

“I know who you are, Scotty.” 

Scott’s legs felt weak, so he dropped to the ground clutching the phone. “Stiles. Please don’t hang up. I’m sorry. So sorry. Please. There hasn’t been a day that I haven’t regretted losing you. Please. Just… don’t hang up, okay.” 

“What do you want, Scott?” 

“How are you?” Scott asked intensely. 

“Well, in the past 7 days I’m gotten about 3 hours of sleep,” Stiles yawned. “Voodoo priestess in Hartford, if you can believe that. Normally I wouldn’t bother with that stuff, but she killed three humans, a were, and a mage. Local authorities were completely useless so they called me in. But enough about me. How are you?” 

Scott was distracted by the voodoo priestess. “Um. I’m good.” He said awkwardly. He knew that Stiles had studied magic in the 6 years since he and his father had disappeared from Beacon Hills. They all had caught whispers of a young mage who had become a major player. It took them a shamefully long time to link the rumors with their missing friend. Once they did, they obsessively followed every lead in their attempts to contact him, only to find that he was more elusive than smoke. 

There was an pause and Stiles sighed. “Look, this number wouldn’t work for you unless you had a dire need. Why don’t we cut the bullshit and you just tell me what mess you’ve managed to get yourself into this time and I’ll think about helping you out?” 

“You can do that?” Scott exclaimed. Maybe the other numbers he had gotten in the past weren’t fake after all. 

“3 hours of sleep in 7 days,” Stiles reminded him. “You have 30 seconds before I hang up on you and block your number.” 

“No, wait. Please,” Scott thought quickly. “We need your help. There’s this coven and…” 

“Go talk to Deaton and don’t call this number again.” 

“Deaton’s gone bad and Derek’s been cursed…” Scott said desperately. Scott could hear Stiles’s heart speed up. 

“What’s Derek’s curse?” Stiles asked sharply. Deaton going bad was almost a certainty as far as Stiles was concerned. It was one of the reasons he and Scott stopped talking to each other. 

“Deaton’s regressed him back, he’s young...” 

“How young?” 

“Um. 15. But he’s like… a totally different person. He smiles, Stiles. And laughs. He hasn’t done that since you left.” Scott’s words froze when he realized what he had just said. 

Stiles sighed. “My services aren’t cheap.” 

“Not a problem,” Scott laughed in relief, feeling hopeful for the first time in years. 

“This doesn’t mean anything, Scott. You are just a client. Our friendship…” 

“Needs work, but isn’t dead,” Scott interrupted. “You’re my brother from another mother, my bro. I was a complete asshat when I started dating Allison. I should have…” 

“Scott, I don’t want to talk about this. Now or ever. You and the rest of the pack made it perfectly clear that you didn’t want me around when Derek and Cora took off. I heard you, loud and clear…” 

“We were stupid. Really, really stupid, but Stiles, you don’t know what it’s been like without you. I had to have Derek stand in for you at Lily’s christening.” 

“Who is Lily?” 

“My…. My daughter. Your god daughter. Lily Stiles McCall,” Scott said, his voice thick with emotion. 

“You named your daughter daughter Lily Stiles?” 

“Yea, I’m still getting shit for it. Allison thought it was hilarious after I pointed out to her that she agreed to name her after you. She thought I meant your Polish name. But dude, I wouldn’t even know how to start spelling your Polish name.” 

Stiles listened to the pure goodness in Scott’s voice as he threw some clean clothes in a duffle bag. He missed it. So much. He booted up his laptop and quickly bought plane tickets and rented a car. 

  
  


Stiles pulled up his rented SUV up the long winding drive to the massive arts and craft style home that stood where the old Hale house remains had been. He parked the car and stepped out. 

Standing on the front porch were Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Lydia. “Wow. And I mean that in the best possible way. This house. Wow.” 

“Wow, yourself,” Lydia said with a raised eyebrow. Stiles had grown into his skin in the years apart. He had a confidence that was lacking before. 

Stiles hurried up the stairs and hugged her. “Even more beautiful than I remembered, my goddess,” Stiles smiled. 

“I’m glad you’re back. Danny and I can only do so much for these trouble magnets.” 

“Hey,” Scott objected. 

Stiles let Lydia go and turned to Scott. Stiles held out his hand and Scott grabbed it and then pulled him into a hug. Allison and Isaac crowded around him and hugged him close. “Stiles,” Scott’s voice broke. 

Stiles hugged them all tightly then let them go. “I’m still mad at you,” he warned them. 

“But you’re here,” Isaac murmured softly as he rubbed his cheek against Stiles’s shoulder. “You came.” 

“Yea,” Stiles said over the lump in his throat. “Where is he?” 

Scott led them through the house and out the back door. Boyd was holding two small children as Erica, Jackson, Danny and a dark haired teenage boy played basketball. Stiles easily recognized Derek. 

As soon as Stiles stepped through the door, everyone turned and stared. There was an tense pause until Derek stepped forward. “Hey, you must be the all powerful Stiles everyone keeps whispering about when they think I can’t hear them. They better hope we aren’t messing with the timelines. ‘Cause, you know. Spoilers.” 

Stiles laughed. “Did you just make a Dr. Who reference?” 

“Yea,” the boy said with a smirk. “You got that?” 

“Hell, yea, I got that,” Stiles said walking toward him. “Stiles.” He said holding out his hand. 

Derek looked at him for a second before shaking his hand. “So, tell me. If you’re my mate, why don’t we live together?” 

Stiles stared at him, shocked. “What?” 

Derek grinned and pulled Stiles close. Even at 15 Derek was tall. “Yea, you’re definitely mine.” He said sniffing Stiles’s neck. “You smell amazing.” 

Stiles pulled back. “Wait. Why do you think I’m your mate?” 

“I’m a born werewolf,” Derek shrugged burying his face in Stiles’s neck. “I’d know the scent of my mate anywhere. I take it you didn’t know?” 

“No. You’re a secretive asshole.” 

“Is that why you left?” Derek asked. 

Stiles froze, his smile strained. “Guys, can you give us a few minutes?” 

The others quickly walked into the house. 

“Want to take a walk?” Derek asked. 

“Sure,” Stiles said aware of the pack’s enhanced hearing. They walked in silence for a few minutes. “So Deaton?” 

Derek frowned. “Yea, my mother’s emissary. How messed up is that?” 

“They told you about the fire?” 

“They weren’t going to, but Lydia told them to stop being stupid. She’s terrifying.” 

“Yea.” Stiles looked at him. “6 years ago, I was so in love with you that I couldn’t breath. My magic was uncontrollable around you. So, being the self sacrificing douche bag you are, you left. You and your sister left to go to some farm in Argentina or some fucking place like that. And you didn’t come back. The others…. They couldn’t deal and it was killing me. Finally my dad convinced me it would be best if we started someplace new. 

“At first I kept the same number and waited. I waited for months for someone to call. Anyone. But no one did. Then my dad died and I stopped waiting.” 

Derek knocked their shoulders together. “I’m sorry future me is a self sacrificing douche bag.” 

Stiles smiled despite his pain. “You don’t give a shit about any of this do you? You’re just trying to figure out a way to get into my pants, aren’t you?” 

Derek threw his head back and laughed. “I just found out that my family’s been wiped out because of a psychopath girlfriend of mine, my uncle killed my sister and I some how became alpha then beta. And I’ve met my mate but for some inexplicable reason, I didn’t tell him. Your life’s been kind of a shitshow too. Do you blame me for thinking we should cut our loses and hop the first plane out of here together?” 

“You handle man pain a lot better as a teen.” 

“I’m trying hard to impress you with my youthful wisdom. How’s it working?” 

“You’re not getting in my pants, but I am impressed,” Stiles grinned. 

“Good,” Derek smiled back. “At least I have your attention.” 

“Oh, you’ve always had my attention.” 

“Good to know,” Derek suddenly turned to the house, his eyes narrowing. “We should get back.” He said turning back. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Lily’s upset.” 

“And?” 

“And she tends to claw and bite people when she’s upset. It’s a born werewolf thing. She’s angry and frustrated and they’re terrified of her.” He said leading Stiles back to the house where Lily was screaming. The others looked on in fear as Scott tried to calm her down. Derek swept in and picked her up. Lily’s scream was abruptly cut off as Derek carried her outside. He put her on the grass and hopped away from her. She instantly changed into a beta wolf then chased after him. 

“Thank god that’s over,” Allison breathed. 

Stiles went to stand next to Scott in front of the huge bay windows. “That happen a lot?” Stiles asked. 

“More often then I like,” Scott admitted. “I always thought I’d just get this whole parenting thing, you know? For the most part, I think I do an okay job. But, Jesus, Stiles. There are times when she goes nuclear and I don’t know what to do. Derek, though. The first time he was around for it, he knew exactly what to do.” Scott stopped and watched and Derek and Lily chased each other. “So… mates?” 

“He could be mistaken,” Stiles shrugged. 

Scott glanced at him. 

“Not an option?” Stiles guessed. 

“I doubt it. Why wouldn’t he tell us?” 

Stiles snorted. “Like he was a fount of information before.” 

“He’s gotten a lot better. After you left…” 

“I’ve got to take off and do a little research,” Stiles said backing away from Scott and their conversation. 

“You can stay here,” Scott offered. He then flushed and looked around. “Not that it’s my house or anything. I know Derek wouldn’t mind.” 

“Derek is a horny teenager trying to get into my pants because he thinks we’re mates.” Stiles said rubbing his face. “Hell before he left he couldn’t stand me. I’m not going to take advantage of this situation.” He turned to the door. 

“Wait, Stiles,” Scott looked quickly at Stiles, then looked away. “He liked you… before. It was one of the things that drove me crazy. I could smell how he wanted you, but it messed with my wolf because you were my best friend. You were mine.” Scott’s voice growled slightly. 

Stiles’s eyes narrowed at Scott. “I was yours until you stopped acknowledging my existence. Once Allison came into the picture…” 

“Allison is mate, Stiles,” Scott whined. “You know when we met her I was just getting a grip on my wolf. She…. She blew my mind. All I could think about was her. When I wasn’t with her I’d start to ache. I can’t explain how terrible it was. And I’m bitten. You know born weres feel things sharper. And Derek…” 

“Rejected me,” Stiles said coldly. 

“Stiles, you know his dating record…” 

“Am I like any of the psychopaths that he’s dated in the past?” 

Scott sighed and looked back outside where Lily and Derek were chasing each other. “No, but after having that many psychopath girlfriends has to leave a mark. When this is over, just…. Just give him a chance. He’s different now. Well, beside the whole teenager thing. He’s… more at peace with himself. When he came back…” 

“Scotty, leave it,” Stiles shook his head. “Give me a few hours to research. I’ll call you.” 

“You could research here,” Scott tried desperately. “Danny and Lydia…” 

Stiles took hold of the door handle and yanked the door open. “Good bye, Scott.” 

When Stiles stepped out the door, Lily and Derek looked up. Derek smiled brightly and whispered something to Lily. Lily laughed then ran after Stiles. Stiles looked down at her perplexed as she grabbed onto Stiles’s jeans and rubbed her face on his leg. Stiles awkwardly put his hand on her brown hair. 

“That looks promising,” Lydia commented as she stood next to Scott. They both watched as Derek and Stiles trade quips over Lily’s giggling. Derek’s smirk grew and Stiles flushed. 

“But is it enough for him to stay?” Allison asked. 

“It better be,” Scott said softly. 

“So you’re taking off?” Derek asked watching Lily snuggled against Stiles. 

Stiles scooped the were wolf up and hugged her. “Yea, I have to do research.” 

“I was thinking of breaking into Deaton’s office and taking a look,” Derek said lightly. “Do you want to come?” 

Stiles stared at Derek. “You’re what? 15 now? Leave that to Scotty or one of the others.” 

“Scott is still conflicted over Deaton’s betrayal. The others wouldn’t know what to look for. We would,” Derek flashed a flirty smile. 

Stiles found himself smiling back at Derek. “You’ve got a point.” 

“Of course I do,” Derek’s confident smile did things to Stiles. Stiles could feel his breath taken from him. 

“Come by the Hampton Inn on South Main in an hour.” Stiles felt a spike of arousal as Derek leaned in and scented Stiles as he reached out to take Lily. 

Derek smirked when he stepped back. 

Stiles flushed. “Behave Derek Hale, or else you will be going by yourself.” 

“You would never do that to me,” Derek said confidentially. 

“You don’t even know me.” 

“Yet.” 

“Yet,” Stiles said giving up. He had always been a sucker for Derek. 

  
  


“So, where you are in your past,” Stiles asked Derek as he drove to Deaton’s. 

Derek scrunched his face slightly that was in no way adorable. “High school. Tell me it gets better than this.” 

“It gets better,” Stiles says with certainty. “Love interest?” Stiles hoped that he was being subtle. 

He wasn’t. Not even a bit. “That’s kind of irrelevant now, isn’t it?” Derek said casually. 

Stiles glanced over at him quickly, knowing him way too well to fall for that. “Paige?” He asked. 

Derek looked away with a scowl. 

“No, you don’t,” Stiles frowned. “You may shut down with everyone else you know, but you do not shut down with me!” 

Derek blinked. “I thought you didn’t know we were mates.” 

“This isn’t a ‘mate’ thing,” Stiles insisted. “This is a you and me thing. We don’t shut each other out. Not after my dad got kidnapped and you almost got killed rescuing us.” 

“Stiles, I don’t remember that,” Derek said rolling his eyes. “I’m 15, remember?” 

Stiles huffed. “Whatever, you did it and it was awesome as hell.” 

“Really?” 

“I could probably write sonnets about your awesomeness,” Stiles replied. 

“I’d rather hear about you,” Derek smiled. 

Stiles laughed. “That was really smooth.” 

“I’ve been working on it.” Derek took a breath. “You know, there’s not that much of an age difference between us.” 

“Oh, it’s about a trip to prison and a guest place on the sex offender’s registry distance.” 

“We’re mates! How does any of that matter?” 

Stiles pulled up behind Deaton’s and looked at Derek. “You respected me so much that you didn’t do anything with me while I was underage. How can I show you any less respect?” 

Derek looked at Stiles with a tiny glimmer of pride. “You really love me, don’t you?” Derek said softly. 

“Yes,” Stiles admitted. He climbed out of the SUV and started walking toward the back door of Deaton’s clinic. Derek followed him. “Can you hear anyone?” 

Derek tilted his head and listened for heart beats. “Nope,” Derek answered softly. “Where are all the animals?” 

“Knowing Scott, he probably closed the clinic and sent all the patients home,” Stiles shrugged. 

“No, heartbeats, Stiles. Not even mice,” Derek said grabbing his arm. 

Stiles looked at Derek thoughtfully. “Trap?” 

Derek nodded. “Trap.” 

“Let me see your arm,” Stiles searched quickly through his pockets. “Ta da,” he muttered under his breath when he pulled out a purple mini sharpe. 

Derek gave Stiles’s an incredulous look. “Purple, Stiles?” 

“Yes, Derek,” Stiles hissed. “Purple was the color of kings!” Stiles quickly sketched a pair of runes on Derek’s forearm. He slapped his hand on Derek’s arm and they shuttered in unison as their awareness rubbed against each other and touched. Derek gasped as Stiles’s raw power electrified him. Stiles wrapped Derek’s awareness around his soul and felt Derek’s inherent calm. Stiles savored the taste of Derek untainted by hardship and bitterness. 

“This will protect you from any magic.” 

“When this is all over, we’re going to talk,” Derek growled. 

“Yea,” Stiles agreed, reluctantly turning away from him. “What do you suggest?” 

“We might as well go in the door.” Derek rubbed his face on Stiles’s neck for the briefest second and then kissed him. 

Stiles shivered. “Derek…” 

“Sorry,” Derek said not sounding sorry in the slightest. “I’ll go first.” 

“But…” 

“Healing factor, Stiles,” Derek said opening the door. “Do you feel anything magic-y?” 

“Magic-y?” Stiles’s laughed. “Yes, but I’ve already disarmed it. And the 4 other sub traps and curses. I am actually fairly good at what I do.” 

Derek’s attention turned from Stiles as he dashed in and caught Deaton by the neck. Stiles was right behind him, striping Deaton of his spells and defenses. Derek slammed him against the wall by the throat and glared at him. 

“Easy, Sourwolf,” Stiles said wrapping his power around Deaton and placing a few of his own traps along his bindings. “Well, this is completely not a surprise to anyone paying attention,” Stiles said dryly. “What’s going on here, Deaton?” 

“Unhand me, Derek, and I’ll tell you.” 

Derek glanced at Stiles, then he let him go. “Talk quickly.” 

“You’ve seen the signs, haven’t you, Derek?” Deaton said carefully. “The signs that your mother warned your about.” 

Derek crossed his arms in front of him and growled. 

“What signs?” Stiles asked. He looked from Derek and Deaton. 

“Even without his memories of the last 15 years, he can feel the sickness in the area,” Deaton said clinically. Deaton’s cold eyes turned to Stiles. “And it’s why your magic is barely under control here.” 

Stiles tilted his head, not taking his eyes off Deaton. “What are these signs?” 

“The death of the Nemeton. The murder of his family. The death of your mother. The imbalance has gotten worse these last few years you’ve been gone. It will take both your magic and his alpha powers to bring everything in alignment now.” 

Stiles snorted and slumped against the vet’s examination table. “Why? Why does it always have to be so contrived with you. You would be much more successful if you just stuck with basics. I’m not even sure what your end goal is here!” 

Deaton flashed him a bland looks of condemnation. 

“Simple is boring,” Peter said suddenly. He knocked Stiles against the wall and freed Deaton. 

“Oh, creeper wolf,” Stiles wheezed. “I’ve been waiting for you to crawl out of the rock you live under.” He motioned with his hand and Peter stilled. The older wolf struggled before heaving a breath and turning to Stiles. “See, I have grown.” 

“I’ve never doubted your potential,” Peter said in a silky voice. “What a wolf you would have made.” 

“Thank you,” Stiles smiled sourly, “but I happy with my decision.” 

“I can smell your emptiness from here,” Peter’s eyes narrowed. “I could fill that…” 

Derek growled. 

“Quiet down pup,” Peter sneered. “You were too easy to break and too broken to trust that he would care about you. All it took was a few small words, whispered in your ear at the right times to cripple you from facing your feelings.” 

Derek’s growl grew louder. 

Stiles walked over and put his hand on Derek’s arm. “Hey. First rule of the real world. When the bad guy starts making his grand speech, it’s going to be 95% bullshit and 5% emotional blackmail. Don’t let it fuck with you.” 

Derek blinked at him. 

“It seems you’ve developed some maturity, Mr. Stilinski,” Deaton said calmly. 

Stiles gave an exaggerated sigh then held up his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fore finger and his thumb. “How about this? We skip this bullshit and we just get to the heart of the matter. Just nod your heads if I’m right, okay?” 

Deaton and Peter glared at Stiles as they struggled against his hold on their bodies. Reluctantly Peter nodded. 

“Good. How about this? Me coming here and stopping you was planned as a way to get me and Derek together. It’s only when we team up that the Nemeton will actually start to grow again.” 

At Peter’s smirk and Deaton’s blank look Stiles leaned against the counter and looked at the both of them. “What aren’t you telling me? Where did you get the power to de-age Derek? That must have taken more power than what’s between you two.” 

“The spell to de age Derek took a significant amount of power.” Deaton said without the slightest trace of remorse. 

Stiles pursed his lips and thought back to everything he knew about supernatural events in the area. “The 13 women who have turned up dead in the West Coast in the last few days,” Stiles said, his eyes narrowing. “I didn’t link them together until now.” His eyes slid out of focus for a second. “I don’t want to touch this judgement with a 50 foot pole.” He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number quickly. “Hey, Scotty. Yea, Derek’s with me. No, we aren’t having sex. Ugh. Just. Stop. Look, we’re here with Deaton and Peter…” Stiles took the phone away from his ear and everyone could hear shouting on the other line. 

“This is going well,” Derek smirked. He took out his phone and started texting someone. After a few seconds the shouting died down as Erica’s voice overrode everyone else’s. Derek put his phone back in his pocket and smirked at Stiles. “Scott gets a little excited and Allison’s pregnant again, so her hormones are shot. Erica will get them here. Once she tells them the situation, Lydia will contact the Counsel on Scott’s behalf. The Counsel could be here in an hour. Unless they are complete morons, they’ll finish up deliberations pretty quickly, then pass judgement this evening. Deaton and Peter go serve their sentence and you and I can spend the rest of the weekend looking for a cure to my curse.” 

“How do you…” 

“I’m pregnant?!!” Allison’s voice sounded tiny from Stiles’s cell phone. 

Stiles glanced quickly at Derek who was grinning. “I have a really sharp sense of smell. Scott and the others should start smelling it in the next week or so.” 

Stiles raised his eyebrow, clearly impressed. 

“We’re on our way,” Erica said obviously taking the phone from Scott. The phone disconnected leaving Derek and Stiles looking at each other thoughtfully. 

“I bet if we temporarily boosted Deaton’s power with Holly and Mistletoe, we might be able to harness it to re age you.” Stiles offered. 

“It would take days for that to get passed by the Counsel,” Derek frowned. 

“We could do it before they get here,” Stiles suggested. Deaton and Peter made protesting noises that Derek and Stiles ignored. 

Derek casually leaned against the examination table. “There really is no hurry. You can spend some time here. We can get to know each other.” 

Stiles laughed. “If these two are right, we have bigger things to worry about that.” 

“Spoil sport,” Derek said rolling his eyes. 

Stiles shook his head, but turned to Deaton. “You said you needed my magic and Derek’s Alpha power to fix the Nemeton. One problem. Derek isn’t an Alpha anymore.” 

A laugh escaped Peter. “He’s 15 Stiles. His alpha potential is still there. He only needs the right… push.” At Stiles’s blank look and Derek’s blush Peter laughed again. 

“When you complete the mating bond, his alpha potential will be triggered,” Deaton said helpfully. 

“My nephew is particularity virile,” Peter leered. 

“Ugh, you are such a creeper,” Stiles grimaced. 

“It’s true,” Peter shrugged. 

“So, what? We do the deed and the Nemeton grows back?” Derek asked. 

“That sounds way too simple,” Stiles said shaking his head. “What’s the rest of the plan?” 

Deaton and Peter paused for a second, giving Stiles enough time to breath his favorite compulsion spell. Peter’s face turned almost purple with his reluctance, but it was Deaton that broke first. 

“After your… bonding, you both will be too worn out to be on your guard. Peter will kill Derek and have you imprint on him,” Deaton said clinically. 

Stiles face twisted in distaste. “You would really kill your nephew? Killing Laura wasn’t bad enough?” 

Derek growled low in his throat. “You would rape him?” 

“I’m sure he would find it pleasurable,” Peter answered. “After a few knots.” 

Stiles had to put a hand on Derek to keep him from leaping up and doing something ill advised. He hadn’t counted on Scott overhearing Peter’s and Deaton’s rather disgusting plan. Scott burst in the door, teeth out ready to tear out someone’s throat. The pack behind him seemed disinclined to stop him. 

“Woah, Scotty,” Stiles said quickly stepping between Scott and Deaton and Peter. “The Counsel in on their way, let them decide what to do with them,” he soothed. 

“I don’t think it will take very long for the Counsel to make it’s decision,” Chris Argent said from behind Boyd. He made his way to where Stiles and Derek were standing. “Anna Lynn is coming up from New Mexico tonight.” Anna Lynn was the ranking witch in the closest stable coven. Raphael, the representative from the vampire Clave, would invariably show up with her. 

“We can take it from here,” Chris looked at Stiles. “Why don’t you come by the house tomorrow night? We should catch up.” 

“Not staying,” Stiles said with a shrug. 

Chris looked from Stiles to Derek, his face bland. “Yea, stop by anyways. Come for dinner,” Chris looked at Derek. “And you come too, Derek. It’s time we talked.” 

“You aren’t taking advantage of him while he’s only 15,” Stiles snapped. 

Chris raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that why you’ll be there as his emissary? We might as well make it formal while the rest of the counsel’s here.” 

“I’m not staying,” Stiles said stubbornly. 

Scott grabbed Stiles’s by the back of the neck and pressed his face in his neck. “Jesus, Stiles. Don’t scare us like that. You shouldn’t have gone after them alone!” 

“I wasn’t alone, Scotty,” Stiles said clapping his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Derek was with me.” 

“I think I vomited a little in my mouth,” Peter said snidely. 

Stiles looked at Peter and shook his head. “How are you not a rug in someone’s dungeon yet?” He sighed. “No, don’t tell me. I’d rather be surprised later.” 

Someone from Derek’s direction snorted. 

“Come on,” Scott said throwing an arm around Stiles’s shoulder. “Let’s go back to the house.” He leaned in and Derek suddenly stepped forward and pulled him off Stiles. 

“You’re not Scott.” Derek said accusingly. 

Scott look of surprise melted until his features melted into the face of the coven’s mistress. She looked up at Derek, smirking widely. “How did you know?” 

Derek lifted his sleeve in answer. 

“That’s not a spell,” the witch said incredulously. 

“No, it’s a construct. Where is Scott McCall?” 

The witch looked from Derek to Stiles. Whether it was from amusement or alarm, she shrugged her shoulders. “Let me go and I’ll tell you.” 

Peter rolled his eyes by the drama of it. “You have got to be kidding.” 

“Every girl needs a contingency plan. That 13th body was the body of a talented novice I’d been mentoring. I know your reputation. You would have seen through my ploy in a day, if that. I couldn’t risk those two not to spill my secret.” 

“It’s good to know your choice in friends still sucks,” Stiles said flippantly. “Come on, Derek. Let’s let the hunters clean this mess up.” 

“Wait! What about McCall?” the witch asked, upset at how casually she was being disregard. 

Stiles turned back around to her and smiled. “My mate has a super stiffer. We’ll find him.” Stiles turned to Derek. “So. You have any interest in curly fries?” 

The witch screamed and lunged at Stiles. Derek grabbed her and she scratched his face. 

Stiles grabbed the witch by the back of her neck and used his magic to force her out of her body. The magic flew around the room wildly before crashing into Derek. 

Derek stood taller and aged ever so slightly until he was his correct chronological age. The witch screamed and fell to her knees. The air grew heavy and in the space of a blink, Stiles was standing at the base of the Nemtron. 

“Fuck my life.” 

Stiles turned and caught sight of Derek. The clothes that fit him so admirably before did some amazing things to his physique in his more mature body. 

“This is worse than Laura’s stupid Harlequin Romances.” Derek complained. 

“Does this mean that our night is some how going to contain you tearing off your shirt and throwing me down to have your way with me?” Stiles asked. 

Derek snorted. “No, because this is my life. The minute I get you where I want you some psycho killer beast or demon, I can’t decide which, will come and try to kill us.” 

“Our lives,” Stiles sighed, smothering a laugh. He slumped against the tree stump. “So, mate.” 

Derek scowled, but shrugged. 

“Come on, Sourwolf. We finally are together without the peanut gallery. Judging from the fact that all it took was you being cursed to finally get me here, I’m probably what you’d call an interested party. Let’s start small. What have you been up to?” 

Derek’s answers were halting at first, but pretty soon, Stiles reminded him why he had fallen in love with him in the first place. Stiles instinctively knew which buttons needed pushing and which needed to be respected. Derek found himself opening up at Stiles like he hadn’t done since Laura. He missed it. He spent most of the last 6 years painfully reliving the many interactions he shared with Stiles, hating himself for being such an ass. 

Stiles for his part listened with a gentle smile on his face. They talked through the night until the sun started to rise. “But I’d like to travel again. Maybe go somewhere outside the Americas,” Derek was saying. 

“I’ve made some good contacts overseas,” Stiles said lightly. 

“It would be good for my Alpha to meet some different packs.” 

“Your Alpha?” Stiles asked. 

Derek looked at Stiles intensely. “I was triggered,” he said flashing his red eyes. 

“And you’ve spent the night talking with me?” Stiles exclaimed sitting up. “Don’t you have to go hunting or howling at the moon or…” 

“Getting to know my mate?” Derek said bringing the conversation back. 

“Now that you’re alpha again, you probably don’t need to complete the bond,” Stiles said looking away from Derek. 

“No,” Derek said slowly. “But I was hoping that my mate will let me make up for being a self involved asshat and complete the bond when he chooses to.” 

Stiles stared back down at Derek. 

“Come on, Stiles. This has been an amazingly elaborate set up. And we’ve had a history of over the top shit. Why keep fighting it? I don’t really want to lose another 6 years because I’m an idiot.” 

“You’re different,” Stiles observed his brow wrinkling. 

Derek looked around the glade. “I remember being 15. I remember it like it was my life. Nothing’s changed that I know of, but I feel… different.” 

“And it’s good?” Stiles asked tentatively. 

“I don’t know,” Derek frowned. He glanced over at Stiles. “Are you taking off soon?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

“It depends. Do you want company?” 

“You would come with me?” 

Derek took a breath. “Yes. Scott wasn’t the only one looking for you.” He reached out his hand. “Let’s spent a little time away from the peanut gallery and finally get to know each other.” 

Stiles looked from Derek’s face to his hand. “One of my contacts sent me an interesting case in Juneau.” He slowly reached out his hand. “Any interest?” 

Derek squeezed his hand. “You could say I’m an interested party.” He smirked.


End file.
